Truth and Deception
by MusingReaper
Summary: It's been 3 years since the battle with Asura, and since then Maka, along with the others, have grown up. Death City has been rebuilt and is thriving as its inhabitants enjoy the peace. However, things aren't as they seem. What if this peace has been built on lies? Can this deception be the undoing of them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Hiya! This is my first try at writing again in years and my first fanfiction ever. Hopefully you will like it. Anywho... enjoy!**

_Crash!_

"Maka?!" Soul yelled while running to Maka's room.

Slamming the door open, Soul was greeted with the sight of an over-turned bookshelf and a huge pile of books.

"Maka…?"

"Ow…"

Suddenly the pile of books moved to reveal a very disgruntled Maka.

"After all these years, I think I finally understand why you guys complain about my Maka-Chops," Maka grumbled while rubbing her head.

"Hurts don't it?" Soul laughed. He stood the bookshelf back up and reached a hand out to Maka. "So what were you doing that caused the book avalanche?"

"I'm trying to redecorate my room," she said, taking his hand and pulling herself up. "I figured after all these years, I need a change."

"Well I won't complain about that. It's not cool to stay in the past Maka."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not completely in the past, though! I did finally let go of the pigtails and the school girl look last year when we tried dating because as I remember you said, and I quote, 'cool guys don't date girls that look five years old.'" She said animatedly in a bad imitation of his deep voice.

"Well they don't!" Soul smirked. "I will give you that, you do appear to have grown up with the rest of us." Soul looked Maka up and down. Her dirty blonde hair was piled onto the top of her head in a messy bun. Her pale face had matured to show high cheek bones that accented her big green eyes that where surrounded by a little eye liner and mascara. She wore an over-sized band t-shirt and ripped up old jeans with bright, fuzzy, neon socks. He had to admit, his meister had in fact grown up over the last 3 years. "So, what are you going to try and do with this room anyway?"

Maka looked around her room. It was a complete mess. A pile of books stood in one corner surrounded by a mix of things she had collected over the years, but had lost her taste for. Pink shelves hung on the walls soon to be replaced by dark blue ones. New black and silver desk supplies still sat in a box to swap out with her old mismatched assortment of supplies. Her new blue and teal chevron comforter was only half unwrapped on top of her bed. A neat box of old pictures and scrapbooks ready to be sealed and put in storage stood next to a bag of very, very old stuffed animals that, honestly, Maka was sure why she still had.

"I'm not sure," Maka sighed. "I just got tired of living in a preteen's room while thinking about graduation. Could you help me move some of this stuff into storage?"

"Sure. Actually, I have some things I want to put in there too. Just let me go find it." Soul said as he walked out of Maka's room and down the hall to his.

Maka walked over to the box of pictures and picked up a few. She smiled as she looked at a photo of Soul and Black Star putting Kid in a headlock. Another picture was of Tsubaki as Liz and Patty did her makeup for her first date with Black Star. She was so lost in her memories that she almost didn't notice the paper that fell on the floor by her feet. Maka picked it up and gasped. It was the postcard from her mother that she had received just before the battle with Asura. She had lost it right after the battle and could feel a flood of emotions as she looked over the card for the first time in years.

This single card with a single word had helped her through the hardest battle of her life. It had saved her life, her friends' lives, and the lives of everyone in Death City. A single word… A single word that didn't look right…

Maka leaped from the bed she was sitting on to the box and dug through it. Desperately, she tossed things aside until she found what she was looking for. She finally held up the other postcards from her mother and took them back to her bed where the other lay. She placed them next to each other and analyzed every detail carefully.

Something was wrong. This one was different. The writing was different, but yet still familiar.

"No…"

By this time Soul had come back with his own box of items. As he walked into Maka's room, he knew something was up. Pictures were strewn all over her floor now and she sat on her knees by her bed with a look of shock on her face.

"Maka? Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked as he carefully walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking.

Abruptly, she stood up and walked out of her room. Soul was more than confused, but followed her down the hall to see her putting her boots on and grabbing her keys.

"Where are you going? Maka, please tell me what's going on."

Maka turned to him with a cold, stern expression and spoke in a solemn tone.

"I need to get to the academy. I need to talk to my _Papa_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, Chapter number 2! Thank you so much for the review Glownight :) Yes it will be KiMa, but I want to lead up to it. I also want to give plenty of love to the other characters. ;)**

**Aaaand no, sadly I do not own Soul Eater. Now onto the story!**

Soul sped through the city toward the DWMA on his bike as he pondered over Maka's strange behavior. She hadn't said a word since telling him that she needed to talk to her father. Maka and her father had actually gotten closer after she almost lost him when he and Lord Death fought Asura, so it wasn't much of a surprise any more that she would want to talk to him. However, the tone she had used and the way he could feel her soul becoming darker and more chaotic with every passing minute was alarming.

As the academy came into view, Soul felt Maka tense up even more. What was going on?

…

Maka stormed through the halls in the direction of her father's soul. She could tell he was in the Death Room with Shinigami-sama. She would prefer to confront her father without an audience, but at the moment it didn't matter. She was too confused and angry to worry about Lord Death right now. But what if Lord Death knew, though? No, she couldn't keep thinking like this. She needed answers and she needed them now.

The door to the Death room was slammed open unceremoniously and Maka marched in.

"Oh, Maka? What a surprise! How are you?" Lord Death chirped.

"Honestly? Been better Lord Death, but with all due respect I need to speak to my papa." Maka growled.

"Alright then…" With that, Lord Death bounced over to his mirror.

Spirit stepped forward with a worried look.

"Maka, dear, what is it?"

"I need you to explain this." She held up the postcard.

"Oh! You found it! But, I don't understand what you mean. What do you need explained?"

Maka's eyes narrowed as she looked at her papa.

"Stop lying! I know this is _your_ handwriting! Why is _your_ handwriting on _momma's _postcard?"

Spirit's face drained of color as he looked down at his daughter.

"H-how did you notice?"

Maka scoffed. "I know my own papa's handwriting and I know my momma's handwriting. I guess I didn't notice with everything that was on my mind before the battle, but now… Now I can see the difference. So I'll say it one more time, explain this!"

Spirit sighed and lowered his head before meeting Maka's accusing glare.

"Maka, I need you to understand that I never meant to hurt you. That was exactly what I was trying to avoid, but I see now that I avoided it for too long."

Seeing the pained look on Spirit's face diffused some of Maka's anger. However, it also confused her even more so.

"Then please papa, just tell me what it is you've been avoiding. I think I deserve to know."

"You do deserve to know," Spirit whispered, "but even after all these years, I still don't know how to say it. You need to know the truth though." He took a deep breath before choking out his next words. "Maka… your momma… she's passed away."

The world stopped. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be true.

"What…? No. No! That can't be true! You're lying! You have to be lying!"

Spirit tried to wrap his arms around his frenzied daughter, but she pushed him away.

"I wish I was Maka, but she passed away while you and the rest of Spartoi were getting ready to face Asura."

"That was 3 years ago! You mean to tell me my momma died 3 years ago and you're just now telling me?!"

"You were under so much stress and pressure; I couldn't put more grief on you. I meant to tell you afterward, but you had been hurt so much during the fight that I was afraid I would lose you too. When you got better, I just wanted you to be able to be happy and live life with your friends. I didn't want to burden you with this. It was just easier to see you light up every time you got a postcard."

"So you've been faking the postcards for 3 years, just to avoid telling me the truth? How could you? How could you?!" Maka screamed.

"Maka, please-"

"No." She turned on her heel and ran out of the room, through the still open Death Room door, and down the deserted hallways of the academy. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care.

After a while, Maka looked up to find herself at the school library. She walked inside in a daze. This was too much to take in at once. She came here thinking that he father had just infringed on the last special thing her and her momma still had. Instead he had just taken over to cover up the fact that her mother was dead.

Dead.

The strong, independent woman Maka had looked up to her entire life was gone. She would never see her again like she always hoped she would. She would never find her again to show her that she grew up to be everything her momma had wanted her to be.

She didn't even get to say good-bye. Her papa took that from her because of his own weakness. She had just started to put her trust in him again and the whole time he had been lying. The whole time he kept this huge secret from her. His only daughter!

Maka couldn't hold it in anymore. The betrayal, the grief, the pain… It was too much. She was numb to the tears streaming down her face as she fell to her knees and let out all her emotions out.

All of Death City could probably hear the poor girl's sorrowful cries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! This is a bit of a short chapter before diving into the rest of the plot. Thank you to everyone who is reading this and if you would like to see it continue, please let me know ;) And now... onto the story!**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters.**

Death the Kid was running down the academy halls. He had heard heart wrenching cries coming from the library and recognized them immediately. The cries had stopped a few seconds ago, but he could still feel her erratic, shuddering soul.

As he entered the library, Kid walked briskly around the many shelves until he saw Maka sitting in a corner at the back. Or, rather, what his soul perception told him was Maka. The sorrowful, broken face that met him did not look like the kind face of his friend. But the most disturbing was her usually vibrant and determined green eyes were dull and staring blankly at her hands that were gripping her knees as if they were the only things in the world that she could hold together.

"Maka…?" Kid asked softly.

She looked up at him, but her expression never changed. The florescent lights of the library caught on her face to reveal tear streaks down her face. Kid's heart dropped. He didn't know what was wrong and he wasn't sure how to handle the situation, but he couldn't let his friend be alone right now. She looked too fragile and breakable for him to walk away with a clear conscious.

Kid knelt in front of Maka and hesitantly placed his hands over hers that were still gripping her knees. She flinched at the sudden disturbance and he could see more tears glazing over her eyes. It was heartbreaking.

"Ma-"

"She's dead!" Maka choked out.

Kid's mouth still hung open as his unsaid words were answered. Dead? Who was dead?

"Who's dead Maka?" He whispered.

The unshed tears were unleashed and cascaded down her face as if trying to escape the poor girl's inner turmoil.

"Mama," Maka whimpered. "My mama is dead."

"Oh," Kid looked down and let out a long breath. When he looked back at the girl in front of him, he felt a strange pull on his heart. She looked so close to shattering that he acted without thinking and just pulled her to him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Maka."

They stayed like that for a minute before Kid noticed another soul was with them. He glanced up to see Soul looking down at his meister sadly. Kid could see Soul's soul reaching out to Maka's and could see her soul beckoning Soul toward her. Exchanging a knowing look, Kid shifted to let Soul take his place. However, before he could move too far, Kid felt Maka's soul reaching toward his as well.

Kid looked back at Maka inquisitively as she half hugged Soul, but still reached out for him with the other arm. Pausing for a moment, Kid pondered as to why she needed him. She had her faithful weapon and best friend, if not more, already there for her; why did she need him? He found himself feeling a bit lost as he continued to think about the current predicament, until he looked back at her face. Her eyes had that same sad look and he couldn't find it in himself to let her look at him that way any longer. He let her pull him back into a hug and wrapped an arm around her waist.

He didn't understand why it hurt so much to see her in such pain, but he wouldn't let her feel neglected if she needed him for whatever reason. He just… couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello! Sorry for the wait, but this story is being uploaded as I write it and writer's block is a bitch. Any who, I hope you enjoy it, so please read &amp; review :) **

**I still, sadly, do not own Soul Eater.**

"I'm sorry."

Maka pulled away from Soul and Kid to wipe away any traces of tears from her face. She wasn't going to break down like this and she sure as hell wasn't going to drag her friends down with her.

Soul and Kid, however, exchanged confused and worried looks before regarding the blonde in front of them that, just seconds ago, was in the midst of heavy grieving.

"Maka, there's nothing to be sorry for," Soul said.

"Perhaps, but this is something I should be used to," Maka said as she finally looked both boys in the eye. "We deal with death every day. We've dealt death to pre-kishins, kishins, and witches with death weapons for years now. We serve a Death God and we even live in a place called _Death _City! The idea of death should not be so shocking to me."

Soul was at a loss for words. Honestly, he had no idea what to do for his meister in this situation. He had left his family, but never dealt with a loss like this. This was so uncool. Maka shouldn't have to go through this, especially at the hand of her own father. Soul would definitely be having a word with Spirit. His rambling thoughts were put on hold, though, as Kid finally spoke up.

"Your reasoning is completely logical Maka, but please believe me when I tell you that I understand what you're going through and the fact that this _does_ bother you is a good thing. It shows how human you are and how good of a heart you have. Quite honestly, if you were unaffected by this I would be worried."

Maka looked at the young Death God and saw nothing but good natured honesty in those horribly deep golden eyes. She shook her head to keep from getting lost in his haunting orbs and found her train of thought locking onto something he had said.

"No offense Kid, but what do you mean you understand? I mean, I know you almost lost your father all those years ago, but I though Shinigami's were practically impassive when it came to death. You are basically living death, aren't you? What do you know of losing someone that was so close to you?"

Kid frowned and looked away from the grieving, but ever so intelligent meister. Tension filled the room as he stayed silent. Maka looked to Soul and after a moment, he nodded before rising to his feet.

"Ahem, well… I need to speak to Lord Death about something," Soul said as he walked toward the entrance of the library. "And get an explanation from his lying excuse of a weapon," he muttered as he left.

…

Even after Soul left, Kid stayed silent and refused to meet Maka's prying gaze. The tension continued to grow which made Maka even more curious, but also a bit agitated. If he didn't want to talk about it, why did he try to sympathize? It was more than just sympathizing though, and she knew it.

"Kid… I know there's something you're not telling me. And don't try lying, because I felt it in your soul when you hugged me."

Sighing, Kid finally met her deep green gaze. He couldn't lie to her. Well, he could, but they were sitting in a library, surrounded by heavy books that he really didn't want crushed into his cranium. The dent might him off-center and then he would be even more asymmetrical and- No! Hold it together Kid. That has nothing to do with the situation at hand and the longer he stalls, the more irritated the book-wielding meister in front of him gets.

"Alright, I did mean what I said about understanding what you're going through. I also want you to understand that Shinigami's are not necessarily impassive to death and the grief it can bring. We just deal with it so much that it becomes second nature, but that doesn't make personal deaths any less painful."

"Ok, but that still doesn't answer my question as to how you understand my situation. Your father is alive and well. You've never know the pain of losing a parent; someone who raised you and helped you grow."

Kid took a deep breath as gold orbs locked on to deep green. "Yes, my father is very much alive. I have, however, known the pain of losing a parent. You see, I too lost my mother."

**Cliff-hanger! Bear with me though, I have a plan! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, I am so sorry for the long wait. I'm hoping to start uploading more quickly, but until then here is the next installment. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to click to that little review button at the end ;)**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

Maka's mind went blank with shock. Her face was frozen with a dumbstruck look that, in any other circumstance, would be amusing.

"Wait… what?"

"Like you, I too lost my mother."

"I don't understand. I thought you were born from Shinigami-sama's soul."

"That is true. My father did create me from a piece of his soul, but I also had a mother who helped raise me."

Maka was left speechless with this new knowledge. Everyone knew how Death the Kid had come to be, but never had anyone heard this. As much as Maka wanted to unleash her questions onto Kid, she wasn't sure how much of this subject he wanted to share with her. So, she settled for biting her lip to try and keep her curiosity contained, and took a little comfort in the fact that Kid trusted her enough to let her in on something so personal.

Kid found himself smiling as he watched Maka struggled with her curiosity and ethics. It was admirable that she was fighting her natural urge to ask questions and learn everything about a subject just to respect a friend's privacy. She was giving him an easy out. If he wanted to, he could simply leave the conversation as it was and keep the rest to himself as he had for years now. However, given that Maka had just found out that her mother was dead, Kid felt the need to comfort her and show her that she is not alone in her grief.

Sighing, Kid moved to sit next to Maka and leaned back against the bookcase. In turn, Maka cocked an eye brow at him and Kid was happy to see that her eyes had regained a bit of their shine. He took that as drive to let her in on one of his best kept secrets.

"My mother's name was Amara. It's Latin and roughly translates to "unfading," and she was just that. As a god of death, my father has been surrounded by darkness and grief throughout his long existence. My mother was an unfading sense of light and life. She was the opposite of everything he thought he had to be and her pure, vibrant soul gave him strength to fight off the madness that a shinigami can easily succumb to. Even after the fallout with Asura, when my father was forced to restrain him within his own flesh, my mother refused to place blame upon him as many others did."

"Wait… people blamed your father for restraining Asura? But it was the only thing that could be done, aside from killing him I mean. He was a psychotic killer with the strength of a shinigami!" Maka gaped.

"No, they didn't blame him for restraining Asura; they blamed him for unleashing Asura onto the world in the first place. They called him a coward for not killing Asura and turned their back on him when they found out that Asura had been formed from father's soul, from his fear. The people he called allies started to turn many against shinigami kind and, over time, it's made humans ignorant to our existence."

Now it was Kid's turn to look grim. It was obvious that this was a hard topic for Kid to talk about, and Maka was starting to regret ever starting to pull any information out of him. However, her curiosity had been peaked and it was hard for her to restrain it once released.

"I had no idea, Kid. I guess I never thought about the repercussions your father would face because of Asura… or even what humans anywhere, but Death City thought of him. It must have been hard on him to have so many people turn on you over something they could never understand."

"It was," Kid exhaled. "I think he might have surrendered to the madness if it wasn't for my mother. She was there for him through it all. She never let him wallow in his grief or anger, but instead reminded him of his purpose and who he really was. It was because of her loving nature that father decided to create me. I was supposed to be an _ironic_ gift of life from a god of death."

Kid finally looked up to see Maka grinning at him while giggling quietly.

"What?"

"That's so sweet!" Maka cooed. "I can just imagine a wittle baby Kid," she laughed.

Kid chuckled at that. "You sound like my father. I'll have to make sure he doesn't show you any pictures."

"There's pictures?!"

"Oh Death, what have I done?"

The two meister laughed at the turn their previously melancholy conversation had taken. It felt good for them to laugh after the flood of emotions. Unfortunately, one question was left once the laughter stopped and tension soon filled to room again.

Maka shifted uncomfortably as Kid waited for her to ask the only thing that could be asked at that point. She took a deep breath and once more deep green met molten gold.

"So what happened to her?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Again! Finally back and with a long chapter, woooooot! I'm so happy to see that people are reading this story and I promise that this chapter goes head on into the plot.**

**Glownight: ****_Glad to see you're still reading the story and thank you so much for the feedback about character interactions! I wasn't sure if I was getting that right ._**

**Spparks: ****_Yeeees! Another lover of cliffhangers! I'd like to say I don't write them very much, but that would be a lie... there will definitely be more :D_**

**Now... onto the story! And as usual, I do not own Soul Eater.**

Tense silence filled the space between Kid and Maka as the question sank in.

"Well… as I said, she died."

Maka sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes. "I'm aware of that. What I mean is how did it happen? As a shinigami, I figure she was quite strong."

Kid shifted to a more comfortable position next to her. "Well she was strong, but she wasn't a shinigami. She was a human, a meister, but still technically a human."

"Huh?" Maka blinked. "She was a human? How did your father, a _god_, fall in love with a _human_?"

"Honestly, I don't grasp the aspect of love enough to fully comprehend, but from what he's told me about her… my father fell in love with her quite easily." Kid mused. Glancing over at Maka, he playfully nudged her with his shoulder. "Besides if there's one thing I've learned over the last few years, humans can be very intriguing and nice to be close to."

"Eh, I guess shinigami aren't too bad to be around either," Maka smirked and nudged him back. "But, seriously, how did that work; with him being a shinigami and she being a human?"

"That is where things started to go wrong. You see, they knew that there could be no chance of a future for the two of them if she were to stay a human. Father sought out the help of a strong witch who seemed to be of a good enough nature. I believe her name was Amélie and she was known as the best witch in France at the time. She agreed to work with my father to find a spell to make someone a shinigami. As a witch, though, my father didn't fully trust her, so he didn't tell her who the spell was for and had my mother stay home with me.

They spent years researching every hint and whisper that could lead them to a possible answer. I actually don't remember much of my father during that time, but I know when he finally came back he was ecstatic. He came bouncing in and embraced my mother while Amélie walked in behind him." Kid shuddered at the memory. "I don't think I'll ever forget her. She had blood red hair that seemed to melt into her crimson and black cloak. Her face was sharp and her eyes were a cold, pale blue that seemed to look straight through my soul. Her appearance was intimidating enough, but her soul… I had never seen a witch's soul before, so as a child, let's just say I was ready to run out of the room screaming."

"Wow, she must have been extremely powerful," Maka murmured.

"She was… and to this day, I've never seen a witch's soul as strong as her soul. I guess her strength was what helped her work with my father, but in the end she wasn't strong enough. When they set everything up for the spell, Amélie looked uneasy, but everything seemed to be working at first. My mother's soul expanded and started to look like a Shinigami's, but something went wrong. Instead of her eyes taking on a gold tone, they became black and vacant. Her skin started to look translucent and her soul began to waver. In the blink of an eye, everything turned to chaos. Father began yelling at Amélie and she began yelling back in French. In the midst of their argument, I saw my mother trying to say something. No one else seemed to notice, so I made my way over to her. She was saying my name and when I was close enough to her, she wrapped her arms around me. She felt so fragile…" Kid shook his head and cleared his throat. "It was the first death I experienced as a reaper."

Maka's felt like her jaw had hit the floor. To know that one of her closest friends had experienced such a traumatic occurrence at such a young age… To know that she had pulled that information out of him and made him relive it while he had been consoling her… she felt awful.

"Kid, I am so sorry. I'm sorry you had to handle something like that so young and I'm so sorry that I made you talk about it. You were helping me and I'd never even-"

"Maka," Kid interrupted, raising his hand. "It's not a problem. Really, it was a long time ago and it's actually nice to talk to someone about it. I honestly didn't tell you all of that to upset you even more. I simply wanted to let you know that you're not alone, and I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"Well thank you… I'll definitely remember that. I don't think I'll ever forget that actually," Maka shuddered.

"Ah, sorry about that," Kid said as he stood up. "Though, as you put it, after serving a _death god_ we should be used to." He chuckled as he helped her to her feet.

"Ha ha," Maka sneered, brushing dust off her jeans.

Pausing for a second, Maka threw her arms around the unsuspecting reaper. "Thank you Kid; for both consoling me and confiding in me. It means a lot and it's nice to know that I have a friend like you. Thank you, again."

Kid was surprised by the sudden hug, but preceded to tentatively hug his fellow meister and friend. Maka noticed his hesitance and pulled away laughing.

"Hey, you hugged me early. I thought you had gotten more used to physical contact."

"I have," Kid said indignantly. "But like the OCD, old habits are hard to break. That aside, would you like for me to walk you home?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll find a nice distracting book or two while I wait on Soul to finish talking to Shinigami-sama."

"Alright, well if you'll excuse me, I need to speak to my father as well," Kid said as he began to take his leave. "Oh, and Maka, I meant what I said. If at any time you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks Kid," Maka smiled. "I'll see you later."

With that, Death the Kid began his stroll to the Death Room with an occupied mind, completely unaware of the heated conversation already going on at his destination.

"What do you mean it was in Maka's best interest? How can you lying to her be in her best interest?"

"This is none of your business octopus head!"

Soul scoffed. "Of course it's my business. She's my meister, anything that hurts her in my business. So, that includes her lying excuse of a father when he hurts her… yet again!"

"Why you little-"

"Reaper Chop!"

Spirit lay on the floor unconscious before he could finish his lunge at Soul.

"Mr. Evans, I believe you mentioned that Maka was hurting. Perhaps your time is better spent comforting her."

Lord Death left Spirit in a pool of his blood and bounced back to his large mirror.

"Right now Kid is comforting her, besides I actually wanted to talk to you as well."

"Ah and about what may I ask?" Death comically asked. "Wait, Kid is comforting Maka?"

"Yeah, seems he can relate to what she's going through. It seemed private, so I left them alone. Anyways, I wanted to know why you keep her mother's death from her too. I mean, I figure you had to know when it happened and how it happened."

"I did," Shinigami's voice lowered to a more normal octave. "I felt it was Spirit's place to tell Maka and as the years passed, I figured it'd be better to have all the facts before telling her."

"What do you mean all the facts? You do know how she died don't you?"

"Well, we have an idea. It's still being looked into."

"What? How can you not know what happened to one of your best meister three years ago?!"

"Ahem."

Soul and Lord Death looked to the doors of room to find Kid standing there with a stoic face.

"Ah, Kid, what's up? How are you?" Lord Death chimed, back to his air of cheerfulness.

"I'm fine father," Kid walked up the steps to stand beside Soul. "But if it's alright with Soul, I would like to have a word with you."

"Yeah, whatever," Soul glanced at Lord Death. "It wouldn't be cool to overstay my welcome anyways. Is Maka still in the library?"

"Yes, she was looking for a few books."

"Of course," Soul muttered as he headed to the library.

"So, Kid, what did you want to talk about?"

Kid's calm _façade cracked at his father's cheerfulness._

_"__I believe you know exactly what I want to talk about father. I would like to know why you kept Maka's mother's death a secret for three years."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow it's been a while! So sorry for the very, very... very late update. I won't bore you with busy details, but I will try to upload more frequently. To help make up for the hiatus, this chapter is a bit longer and gives into the plot. Hope you enjoy! Aaaaand any reviews, good or bad, are appreciated :3**

**I still do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. **

Silence loomed over the two reapers as Lord Death continued to stare at Kid, leaving his inquiry unanswered. This was quite usual for his father to avoid intense questions, but Kid had little patience left for his father's childish antics at the moment.

"Father-"

"This seems to be a rather popular topic with you kids today, isn't it?" Lord Death quipped.

"Well it shouldn't come as too much of a surprise since Maka just found out that her mother is dead and has been for three years. That gave you and Spirit three years to tell her, but yet you didn't. I would like to know why." Kid pressed, barely suppressing his growing irritation.

"Well as I told Soul just now, I felt it was better for Spirit to tell Maka. The fact that he waited to tell her is between the two of them. After all, this is a family matter and perhaps we should keep it that way. " Lord Death mused and turned back to his mirror as if that his simple answer would suffice.

There was silence again as Kid realized he would have to use a different approach if he was to get any real answer.

"Alright then father, if we are going to leave this as a family matter, then maybe you would like to explain to your _son _why you helped cover up Kami's death."

This time Kid wasn't surprised by the silence that fell, but instead used it to his benefit. And although this was a bit of a harsh way of doing so, he needed answers that his father wasn't going to give him easily.

"After all, I am your heir and will eventually take reign as Shinigami. I understand that there will always be secrets to keep about death, but seeing as this involves one of your best meisters, who happens to be the mother of one of your promising meisters; I cannot help but wonder if this will be an issue I will also partake in."

There was a pause before Death the Kid's sensitive ears picked up his father's faint sigh. An unconscious smirk formed on his lips as he relished in breaking Lord Death's infamous stubborn silence.

"You truly are your mother's son."

The smirk vanished as soon as it had formed. Staring at the back of his father's mask, Kid found himself unable to respond to his father's retort. Ever since he was a child, he and his father had had an unspoken agreement not to bring up his mother. When asked about her death, Lord Death had summed it up as "witches could not be trusted," and it had been left at that for over fourteen years.

"That's what you were speaking to Maka about, was it not?" Lord Death said, his usual jolly façade gone. "After all, that is something you both have in common now. You have both lost mothers due to circumstances far beyond either of your control and as they always say, misery does love company."

"Why are you bringing this up now," Kid asked quietly.

"Perhaps it is because we never really talked about it before and maybe it is because I owe you an explanation. And maybe it is because…" Death paused as he turned to face Kid with a somber expression, "Because I'm dying Kid."

Death the Kid stared at his father in dumbstruck silence for what felt like an eon. This had to be another one of Lord Death's strange jokes. After all, death couldn't just die… could it?

"Wha-"

"We've known this was coming for a while Kid, it shouldn't be too much of a surprise," Lord Death sighed. "Ever since the fight was Asura, I haven't been at my fullest strength. In fact, I've been getting weaker over the years. It is only a matter of time before it all catches up to me."

"I still don't understand completely though father," Kid fretted. "I thought you were not supposed to… die, until my lines of Sanzu had connected."

"I'm not, but the lines did briefly connect during that battle. I presume that was enough to set the cycle in action." Lord Death stepped toward Kid and set his large gloved hands on his son's shoulders. "This is why I've been pushing you to complete your reaper training. I may currently be the Lord of Death, but there are things that are out of even my control. This is one of them."

Kid's head was spinning. "But what does this mean? What is going to happen?"

"What this means Kiddo, is that my death is quickly approaching and when that happens your lines of Sanzu connect whether you're ready or not. Once I die, you will become the new Lord Death and with that title will come power that you are not yet ready to handle. I _need_ you to be ready to take control Kiddo."

"Father, I-"

"Lord Death!"

Both reapers turned to the double doors being thrown open and a disheveled Stein walking briskly toward them.

"Lord Death, I need to speak to you," he exhaled, gesturing with a roll of papers tucked into his hand.

"Of course, what can I do for you today Stein?" Lord Death asked, bouncing back to his jovial aura.

Stein eyed Kid uncertainly. "I need to speak to you about a _private_ matter."

Lord Death cocked his head to the side comically, staring at Stein for a moment.

"Oh," he said suddenly. "I see. Ah, I'm sorry to cut our conversation short Kiddo, but there is something I need to attend to."

Kid stared at his father as if he were insane. He had just dropped a bomb onto to his son and now he was basically pushing him out the door. There was a lot of explaining to do and Kid was determined to get to the bottom of it, one way or another. For now, however, it seemed he was going to have to keep a calm façade again.

"Alright father," Kid straightened his tie and glanced indifferently at Stein. "I should be getting home soon anyways."

With that Kid walked out of the Death Room with a million thoughts racing through his head, but as the doors closed loudly behind him he settled on one conclusion; answers.


End file.
